far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Eridanus Faction Turn Fluff
This is a catalog of House Eridanus' mechanical actions and the corresponding fictional meaning of those actions within the narrative space of Far Verona. Turns 0 to 9 Turn 0 to 9 House Eridanus was a part of the Houses Minor faction. For actions taken by the Houses Minor see here. Mutual Expertise Exchange However, prior to the merger with A.C.R.E. on turn 9, the downturn in the economy with the loss of a synthetic labor force during the War Against the Artificials as well as with the lack of access to skilled A.C.R.E. personnel and technicians as the Conflict of 3200 raged on, the Offices of the Transactos sought a solution on the planet Yakiyah. Tiber's export market of luxury agricultural goods—such as tea, coffee, tobacco, fruits, and brandy—was hard hit by labor shortages and broken equipment. The newly formed Yakiyahn Mandate, a group of serfs who rebelled against the traitorous A.C.R.E. corporation and had formed a provisional government, had the expertise that House Eridanus needed to fix the various A.C.R.E. tractors, harvesters, and cultivators that had begun to break down and shut off without licensed mechanics. In turn, the Yakiyahn Mandate sought financial advice for the creation of a bank and financial service to effectively control the revolutionary populace. A contract, The Mutual Expertise Exchange, was drafted and agreed upon by the Office of the Transactos and the Ministry of Finance, Trade and Economic Cooperation dictating the safety of thirty individuals from both House Eridanus and the Yakiyahn Mandate to aid the revitalization of the economies. The expertise of a Triffox, Quant, and Educatos from Eridanus helped the provisional government create a banking system, The Yakiyan Central Bank. On Tiber, much of the tobacco industry was brought back online by mandate mechanics, but the eventual audit and acquisition of A.C.R.E. assets halted the need for the Yakiyahns on Tiber. Quietly the contracts were renewed to the full three months until the complete unveiling of the Yakiayn Central Bank and eventual collapse of the revolutionary influences over the YMPP. The three Eridanii and their staff (there is considerable debate as to how many of the staff actually returned from the trip to Yakiayh), as well as the thirty Yakiyan laborers, returned safely to their home planets. Post-turn 9 *'House Eridanus adopts ACRE and leaves the Houses Minor.' **''For ACRE's faction turns prior to 9.14 visit A.C.R.E Faction Turn Fluff'' ::"House Eridanus reminds citizens of a time, not so long past, when there was one bank, one currency and one empire that stretched for eternity. Today we take steps to see our sector’s economy repaired: Eridanus reunited in the pursuit of your outstanding taxes." ''The Official Statement of House Eridanus Starting Board State House Eridanus gains the stat line (7|6|8) with 10 spare experience points, the faction tag “Plutocratic,” and a balance of 21 FacCreds. No goal is active immediately following Turn 9. Assets *'Demnophi Base of Influence''' - Planetary Government of Demnoph, bureaucratic hub and homeworld of House Eridanus *'Tiberian Planetary Government' - Traditional and legal claims to the home planet of Tiber. *'Commodities Broker I' - *'Commodities Broker II' - *'Party Machine' - *'Pretech Logistics' - Before the audit, the A.C.R.E. corporation failed to dismantle many military research facilities and the dangerous pretech cache on Agassiz 7. House Eridanus has managed to augment these existing assets with salvage programs through the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant to produce advanced arms and equipment for fighting forces of the Empire. *'Pretech Researchers' (Defunct) - Believed to be some sort of arcane and unethical scientific research by remnants of the A.C.R.E. corporation, House Eridanus made quick work halting this project preventing unnecessary spending. These resources were re-allocated to create another team of brokers. *'Transit Web' - Utilizing A.C.R.E.'s old Project T.A.H.I.T.I logistical software, Imperial ship databases, and DELPHI hardware, House Eridanus is developing a complex trade and transportation network to optimize the seamless movement of assets and equipment across the sector. *'Zealots' (Sold) - Little is known about the fanatics that have since left the orbit of Eridanii control. Post Merger Acquisitions *'Commodities Broker III' - Created out of repurposed funding formerly going to an illicit research team. *'Tiberian Base of Influence' - A reestablishment of formal and mechanical influence over, what is in Eridanii eyes, the Jewel of the Empire, Tiber. The auditing of A.C.R.E left the House Eridanus eXchange in an unstable state and was not fully activated until proper documentation was set from The Ziggurat to the Tyrian HEX servers. *'Pretech Manufactory' - (Formerly the HM's Pretech Manufactory I) WIP *'Lovelace Base of Influence' - WIP *'Pretech Manufactory' - (Purchased on Lovelace) WIP *'Party Machine' - (From SERAPH on Cabina) WIP 9.5 Interim *Formation of the alliance of the Alvero system, The Crimson Accords, with House Reticulum *FacCred Trades - allegedly various tax refunds, House Eridanus gave... **The Trilliant Ring 1 FacCred **The Confederation of the Upright Vagrant 2 FacCreds **The Houses Minor 2 FacCreds **House Lyra 12 FacCreds (They probably need some Taxocryptarchs and Educatos to make sure they do not overpay their taxes again.) Turn 10 '10.01 - Refit Asset' *Refit Pretech Researchers on Demnoph into Commodities Brokers III - 10.5 Interim *House Fornax purchased the Zealots on Orpheus for 4 FacCreds - *'An Announcement from the Office of the Trivox of the Noble House Eridanus in Conjunction with the Administration of the Imperial Bank.' ::To all persons of the Empire, a new day of Imperial Banking has arrived. We are proud to announce the phase one opening of Imperial Banking featuring a Credit Exchange & Escrow Services. We've put together this handy electronic explanation of our services: ::Phase One of Eridanii Imperial Banking Services *A long-neglected cargo freighter the HES The Heavy Weight of Duty Is But a Feather to the Diligent, was identified as one of the crashed vessels in the Imperial Prime system. ::“The debris field is located outside of major shipping lanes, and not along any known PATHS or LINES polines. Any ships traveling around the Prime System are advised to avoid the area, as the debris field is dangerous, and no one wants it added to.” - Regulatos Eridanus Kainsy Julian (Comptroller of Intra-System Travel, Imperial Prime) ::The Prime Daily's breaking news report of the collision.] Turn 11 '11.14 - Expand Influence' *New Goal - Expand Influence *5 Hit Point Base of Influence built on the Eridanii ancestral homeworld of Tiber and the Faction Goal is completed. ::Now that the management of the empire's production output has been successfully transitioned from Demnoph to Tiber, House Eridanus is pleased to announce the reopening of the Imperial Bank. With a triple-guaranteed clearing exchange and encrypted transfers backed by the HEX, citizens of Acheron Rho can rest assured that the sector economy is already back on track. Enquire now about opening your account! ::The Eridanus Imperial Bank is established publically as a clearinghouse for FacCred transfers. *Faction Tag Change - “Plutocratic” is removed and replaced with Mass Market Economists **''A true goliath of industry, this faction operates on a scale few can achieve, effortlessly managing laborers and consumers without number.'' **Whenever an asset generates FacCreds or passive income on a planet with the “Billions of Inhabitants” tag, roll a d6. On a 5 or 6, generate one additional Credit. 11.5 Interim *With the leak of a FORT Incident report, House Eridanus is directly linked to the destruction of HES Don't Spend it All in One Place. Two Eridanii Viscounts are alleged to have perished in the explosions resulting from failed ship-tender mounts and the HFS Step in Time warping inside the hull of the HES All in One Place. ::“The Prime Daily has received an incident report surrounding the Imperial Prime Incident from an anonymous source. While "FORT" is an unknown organization, this further proves the involvement of Houses Fornax, Eridanus and Pyxis in the explosive incident.” ::The Prime Daily's coverage *House Pyxis transferred the entire sum of their accounts, 4 FacCreds, into their Imperial Account. *The Trilliant Ring transferred 20 FacCreds into their Imperial Account. *The Houses Minor transferred 9 FacCreds into their Imperial Account. *In The Prime Daily, House Eridanus is named as a sponsor of a yet to be named shipping initiative along with House Pyxis and House Fornax. Ships sporting a burnt-orange symbol have been seen in several core systems. ::The Prime Daily gives detail on election preparations and advancements in transportation infrastructure. *The PRISM Network transferred 5 FacCreds into their Imperial Account. *The Prime Daily once again reports on Eridanus related news, with explosive accounts about market failures across the sector folowing the fall of A.C.R.E. ::“Following a sharp economic downturn at the end of last month, the Noble House Eridanus has closed down the House Eridanus eXchange marketplace, freezing all trading accounts and stock values as they stand. Industry experts speculate that the drastic fall of stock values very well may be attributed to the wave of dismantling of former A.C.R.E. departments. This firesale of industrial assets to various noble buyers seems to have flooded the market with new businesses lacking the operational expertise to keep up with the vacuum caused by the death of the economic monolith.” ::H.E.X. Markets Shut Down for Only the Third Time in Imperial History! Fall of ACRE to Blame? *House Eridanus received the Pretech Manufactories on Aomori from The Houses Minor. *The House of Eridanus completed withdrawals for the following factions; **6 FacCreds to House Triangulum **5 FacCreds to The Houses Minor **1 FacCred to the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant Turn 12 'Turn 12.05 - Expand Influence' *New Goal - Expand Influence *10 HP Commodities Broker moved from Demnoph to Lovelace via the Transit Web *1 Hit Point Base of Influence built on the Lovelace and the Faction Goal is completed. ::WIP *End Turn with 44 FacCreds ::This is an important time in the history of the sector, we have left a time of war and strife behind us and are looking to the Emperox to guide us all into a glorious and hopefully golden century. Vote for Eridanus in 3301. 12.5 Interim *House Pyxis has deposited 7 FacCreds, their entire balance, into the banks of House Eridanus. :: This seems like a pretty prudent thing to do and we're proud of them for not hiding it under their space bunks. *SERAPH transferred 3 FacCreds. *The Confederation of the Upright Vagrant transferred a 1hp Covert Transit Network on Lovelace to House Eridanus along with 2 FacCreds. *The Houses Minor transferred 14 FacCreds Turn 13 'Turn 13.13 - Buy Asset' *Purchase a Pretech Manufactory on Lovelace for 25 FacCreds ::WIP *1 HP Covert Transit Net moved from Lovelace to Navette via the Transit Web *End Turn with 52 FacCreds :“House Eridanus congratulates the New Emperox on their victory, and welcomes the beginning of renewed economic prosperity. To support the Emperox in achieving their vision, we are pleased to announce two new initiatives: first the Actii Mercantil - an association of industry guilds, thought leaders in their fields; and second the release of new Imperial Bank services, enabling factions to invest and borrow credits to fund ambitious new projects. The Golden Age is truly upon us!” ::Introducing the Actii Mercantil ::Imperial Banking Phase 2 13.5 Interim *The PRISM Network transferred 3 FacCreds. *SERAPH transferred 3 FacCreds and a Cabina Party Machine. *SERAPH transferred 3 FacCreds. Category:Faction Turn Category:House Eridanus